


Bedtime

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Lestrade does something no one has ever done for Mycroft. He reads him a story.





	Bedtime

Lestrade stopped reading to look at Mycroft for a second, the man had a puzzled expression on his face and it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

“Why so shocked, My?” he asked, putting down the book and looking down at the man, who was using his lap as a pillow.

“I am astonished by your choice of lecture, that’s all,” he said, his features rearranging in an amused grin. “I never thought you’d like children books.”

Lestrade cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but this is not simply a book for children. It’s complex, layered and full of riddles, puns and genius. I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Yet, it’s still an adventure written for a child.”

“Now I understand why no one has ever read you a bedtime story.” He moved the closed book to the nightstand and clicked the lamp shut. “Goodnight, Mycroft,” Lestrade announced, sliding down the bed to lie beside Mycroft.

“Detective inspector Lestrade, I am appalled by your lack of perseverance,” Mycroft told him, leaning over to turn the lamp back on.

“I have learned that with you Holmes there’s nothing I can gain from insisting.”

“Get the book and finish reading,” Mycroft demanded, looking into his eyes, “please,” he added.

Lestrade picked up his battered copy of Alice in Wonderland, reaching for the bookmark.


End file.
